


Stolen Glances

by grim_lupine



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar, Tris, and a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Glances

-

\--

The day was hot, hotter than it had been in a long while. It was not unusual to see Briar Moss out on a day like that, but rarely did the redheaded girl next to him venture out in the sun, preferring the stormy weather that better reflected her temperament.

Tris turned the pages of her book lazily, occasionally glancing up at Briar a few yards away. He was hunched over, carefully pulling weeds and watering the rest of the garden, seemingly oblivious to anything else.

As she read, she found herself looking up more and more often, silently enjoying the way the sunlight gleamed on his bare back, how the taut muscles in his arms and shoulders rippled as he worked steadily.

She shook her head at her folly—her, Trisana Chandler, getting silly over a boy!—and turned her mind firmly back to the book in her lap.

A bee hummed drowsily off in the distance, and the sound was strangely distracting. Uncharacteristically unable to concentrate, she felt her gaze pulled up again by invisible strings, as if she were a marionette in his strong hands.

Amused green eyes met her own startled gray ones.

 _Caught you, Coppercurls,_ he said in her mind, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. She sniffed.

 _I really don't know what you're talking about,_ she retorted. _I was merely admiring your roses._

 _Ah, yes, lovely specimens, aren't they?_ he asked, his grin growing wider.

She hid a small smile and red cheeks, and flipped the tome open to her bookmarked page. She read and he worked in silence for some minutes, until the Hub bells started chiming the hour.

Briar straightened and dropped the fistful of green he was holding. He stretched up, up, turning his face toward the sun and smiling joyously, looking for all the world as if he could put out roots amid his beloved plants.

Tris shut her book with a _snap_ , not even bothering to pretend to read it anymore.

\--

-


End file.
